


Breaking the Rules

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dorks kissing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Laughter, Lust, M/M, Male Friendship, Rule Breakers, Sneaking Around, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Jasper and Monty agree that the food offered to them in Arkadia is gross, and they devise a plan to get some food that's worth eating.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Jasper made a face as he prodded at the mess on his plate with a fork. He half expected it to crawl away to avoid being poked. The food paste that was supplied by the sustenance packets was revolting, and essentially inedible.

He grimaced at the pale yellow slop, then looked up at Monty, who looked no more enticed by the food than he himself was. "Bon appetite, I suppose" he joked, cracking a smile. Monty rolled his eyes.

Monty was his best friend. Always had been, for as long as he could remember. They were always causing mischief on the Ark in space, and they continued to do so now, in Arkadia, on the ground. Monty rubbed his eyes wearily and set his fork on the table. "I refuse to eat this."

Jasper allowed his fork to clank to the table as well. "I second that."

"When do you think we'll get something better than this garbage?" Monty asked, leaning forward and resting both elbows on the table.

"Judging from the amount of food that the council is willing to let us have... I'd have to say probably never." Jasper pushed his dark hair from his eyes, and looked up at Monty, a sudden idea forming in his mind. "But, I know how we can get our hands on something more... gourmet."

Jasper's mischievous smile would be unsettling to most, but Monty smiled right back. "Go on."

"Well, there's a pantry on the supply deck that's supposedly loaded with good food. _Real food_. The pantry is located in a metal chamber towards the back of the supply deck by the south wall. The food is stored in a solid steel room with a metal door locked with a password. But, with a brain like yours...", Jasper made a popping noise with his lips, "consider that door open."

Monty raised a brow and half smiled. "So you're assuming I'm going to open that door? Break the rules, just because you ask me to?"

Jasper chuckled. "Well, yeah."

Monty's smile grew wider and more devious. "You assumed correctly. So, how do we plan on doing this?"

\---------

It was black at night, and darkness cloaked nearly every inch of the ship; darker in the corners, and only illuminated by the occasional light dangling above in a hallway or in an important room. Monty and Jasper crept through the supply deck. Jasper snuck around effortlessly, his light frame and thin limbs made being silent simple. Monty was also thin, but was stronger and had more weight to him. Being quiet was easy, but he was almost jealous of how effortlessly his best friend could creep around silently.

They weaved in and out of stand-alone shelves, making their way to the secure pantry. They started to come around the last corner, and Jasper stopped suddenly, Monty colliding with his back, grunting.

"Shit."

Monty attempted to lean around the corner cautiously, to see what had caused his friend to swear, but Jasper put out a hand, motioning him to stop. Jasper made a motion to his ear, silently telling his friend to listen.

"Look, I don't know where she is. If I knew where that bitch was, don't you think I would've had a piece of that ass already? Girl is hot as hell."

Monty didn't need to see the man to know that this was one of the guards. He recognized the voice, and the lack of dignity in his words. There was a quiet thud and another voice spoke.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way you crooked son of a bitch. I know you're the last one who saw her, so tell me again, _where is she?"_

Monty and Jasper locked eyes. Bellamy. That was Bellamy's voice. He was the only one with a sister. Damnit, if Bellamy caught them doing something like this, he'd never let them out of his sight again. Just because they were friends didn't give them a free pass to break the law. After all, Bellamy was part of security, and he was expected to perform his duty as security, regardless of any friendships he had.

"I saw her heading west. Watched her leave between the wires of the fence. The girl has got guts, sneaking through an electric fence like that."

Monty felt a sneeze coming, and he held it in, the silent sneeze making his body jerk, his back bumping the shelf.

 _THUD_.

Jasper whirled around to look at his friend, and both their eyes caught the metal wrench on the floor. When Monty had bumped the shelf, the wrench had fallen and hit the floor with a resounding metallic sound.

Footsteps. Headed their way. Monty held his breath. This was it. They were going to get caught, and it would be his fault.

Jasper latched a hand onto his friend's wrist and pulled him to the end cap of the shelf, where they were both immersed in shadows.

They listened as the footsteps neared, getting closer and closer, until they stopped. They heard the metallic scrape as the wrench was picked up off the floor. "Someone is here. Sweep the area."

Damnit, Bellamy.

Footsteps echoed through the room as the other two guards began to search the shelves. There was no longer anybody guarding the door. This was their chance.

Jasper sprinted silently to the door, Monty following behind him, unable to move as quickly. He didn't want to risk making another noise. He reached the door, and immediately began to hack the security terminal on the wall, desperate to unlock the door and gain entry to the pantry.

Jasper's eyes darted around nervously as he tried to keep up with the locations of each guard. "Come on Monty, any time now" he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

There was a quiet click and the door silently glided open, granting the boys access. "Bingo", Monty whispered, darting through the open door, Jasper right behind him. The door hastily closed after they had entered, clicking loudly, much more loudly than it had when it had opened.

Monty bit his lip and they stood in silence as footsteps approached the door. There was a plexiglass window looking into the pantry. If someone looked in, they would be done for.

Monty yanked Jasper to the ground, underneath the window. With their backs pressed against the wall, and the window over their heads, they listened as the footsteps walked up to the door and halted.

There was complete silence. They were both holding their breath, afraid to make even the slightest sound. Monty closed his eyes, hoping that somehow that would help him become more hidden.

"Nobody has access to this door except Abby, Kane, and Sinclair. It's impossible that somebody could've gotten in", Bellamy affirmed, walking to the terminal, the thuds of his boots sounding out loudly. "Is it possible that somebody could have gotten the password from them? Or by other means?" one of the security asked.

"Doubtful. There aren't many people here that have the ability to do something like that. And the people who are able to wouldn't do it." Bellamy rubbed a hand over his forehead, perplexed. He walked to the window and cupped his eyes to the glass, peering in. Monty's heart skipped a beat when Bellamy's shadow appeared on the floor from the light coming in through the window behind him.

Bellamy peered around, then backed away from the window. A few more muffled sentences were spoken, then footsteps as the group retreated from the pantry. Monty sighed deeply and slid down the floor, relieved.

"Well, that was close" Jasper declared. Jasper pushed his hands to the wall behind him and stood, taking in the view in front of him. The pantry was stocked with all sorts of food. Pretty much canned everything, plenty of bottles of purified water, and herbs of just about every kind. A smile crept onto Jasper's face and he laughed. "We did it. We fucking did it!"

He turned to Monty and yanked him up off the floor, grabbing both his shoulders. "You know what this means, Monty?"

Jasper's eyes were glimmering with excitement as he looked as his friend. His smile stretched from ear to ear, his teeth clearly visible. "No more food paste." Jasper pulled Monty into a tight hug, and Monty went still. Hugging wasn't Jasper's thing. Sure, this was his best friend, but he couldn't think of a time that Jasper had actually hugged him. But this didn't feel awkward. It actually felt, well, kind of nice.

Jasper broke the hug and darted toward the shelves, and Monty leaned forward, surprised and disappointed at the loss of touch. Jasper swaggered through the shelves, eyes scanning over all the food. He stopped at the end of the shelf and his jaw dropped. "Dude."

"Yeah?" Monty tilted his head, listening intently.

Jasper reached forward, hands closing around something Monty couldn't see. His hand retreated from the shelf with a dark brown bottle in his grasp. And he began to cross the room to Monty, a smug grin on his face.

"I don't know how you feel about aged alcohol..", Jasper turned the bottle so that the label was visible, "but Jack Daniels sounds good to me." He swaggered all the way over to Monty, popping the top off the bottle dramatically. "Jasper, are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know-"

Well, if it was a bad idea, it was too late now. The bottom of the bottle was tilted up as Jasper took a large gulp of the alcohol. When he pulled his lips away from the bottle, he made a face and shook his head. "Wow, this is... strong." He held the bottle out to Monty, who hesitated, but then took the bottle, and took a quick swig. The liquid burned down his threat and made him cough, but somehow, he wanted more.

They passed the bottle back and forth for a long time, until it was nearly empty. By this point, they were both sprawled out on the floor. Monty laying down on his back, partially sitting upright with his forearms on the floor for support. Jasper laid beside him on his side, his head propped up with his hand. Jasper reached for the bottle, taking a final swig and downing what was left of the amber liquid.

He set the bottle down carefully, then allowed himself to flop to the ground. "Hey Monty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you suppose this will somehow come back to bite us in the ass?"

"Probably."

Jasper tutted, then chuckled. "Just can't win, can we?"

"If we won, it wouldn't be fun."

Jasper shrugged, then sat up, crawling over to Monty. He plopped down beside him, and laid his head on Monty's chest, his chin sitting between two of his friend's ribs. Monty was thin, but his ribs usually weren't visible. However, when he was laying down, his ribs usually showed through his thin shirts. His eyes caught Monty's, and Jasper felt Monty's breathing halt.

"You okay, Monty?"

Monty was speechless. As he looked at his friend, he couldn't find his words. Jasper's brown eyes shone beautifully in the dim light shining in from the window to the supply deck. His brown ruffled hair dipped down into his eyes, and his oversized ski goggles dangled from his neck. Monty always cracked jokes about how stupid the goggles looked, but secretly, he kinda liked them. More than kinda, he liked them a lot. Especially on Jasper.

"Hello, Earth to Monty" Jasper snapped his fingers in front of Monty's face, and Monty blinked rapidly, shaken from his thoughts. "Sorry, I was uh, just-"

"Staring into my eyes?"

Monty's breath caught in his throat. Of course he had been caught staring. Jasper was inches from his face. Monty laughed awkwardly, and looked away, turning his head.

Monty gasped when Jasper's thin fingers caught his chin and pulled his face back, and his eyes met his best friends. Before he knew what was happening, Jasper's lips were on his, and it was magical.

Jasper's kiss tasted of alcohol, but the lust was undeniable. The kiss was deep, slow, and passionate. But it didn't stay that way. Their mouths sped up, their lips moving faster as their tongues began to explore and their hearts raced.

Monty sat up, his hands dipping to hold Jasper's lower back, his friend now straddling his lap. Jasper broke the kiss, removing his goggles and tossing them to the side, then shrugging out of his jacket.

"What? Too hot for you?" Monty joked, smiling mischievously.

"Shut up and kiss me", Jasper breathed, forcing his lips forward into his friends'. The suddenness and the force of the kiss forced a moan out of Monty, and he could feel Jasper smile into his lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, and the kissing got more natural as time passed. Their lips felt more comfortable together, and their bodies generated a comforting warmth that surrounded the both of them.

The door opened without warning and they broke the kiss and stared in shock at the person in the doorway. Monty's lips buzzed from the kissing and felt cold and pained at the sudden and unexpected loss of contact. Nevertheless, he was baffled at the door opening, and was afraid at what was to come.

Bellamy, standing stiffly in the doorway, sighed and rubbed a hand against his temple. "How about you two get the hell out of here right now, I won't ask what I just walked in on, and we never speak of this again."

Jasper cracked a smile. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
